


Promises The Night Has Made

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [52]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, San Francisco, Shadowy Room, dinner and dancing, romantic evening, sensuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock has arranged a perfect evening for him and McCoy in romantic San Francisco.  And much to McCoy's delight, Spock has a perfect way to end it, too.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Promises The Night Has Made

It had been such a perfect evening. For starters, that romantic cable car ride through darkening city streets as they held hands and huddled together in the golden twilight. They knew that they were the envy of more than one envious glance. And why not? They were in a city known as a mecca for lovers, so why couldn't they let the world know that they were in love?

Then dinner at the exclusive restaurant in San Francisco. The lobster was delicious, the salad superb, the dessert calorie-laden and scrumptious. Then for a few hours of working off all of that wonderful food on the dance floor.

And it was a magical night made for lovers and for dancing, so that was what they did for hours.

Dancing under the starlight while the strains of soft music serenaded them on the terrace. Swaying to the gentle rhythms of the haunting melodies.

Falling under the charms of what the music was murmuring to them. Thinking that no other people could possibly be as much in love as they were. And knowing that no one had been as blessed with each other as they were.

Shuffling back and forth in each others' arms while a soft breeze off the Bay caressed their faces and whispered the fable that theirs was the greatest love that had flourished in the universe. And they wanted to believe the pretty story, because they felt in their hearts that it was all so gloriously true.

And the music! The music was straight from the gods and so perfect for them.

McCoy looked up and all of the warmth he was feeling for Spock was mirrored in his eyes. "Kenny G. How did you know that he was one of my favorite artists? And how did you know that this orchestra would be playing his music this evening? Surely this all couldn't have been the happiest of coincidences."

Spock felt pleased that he had surprised McCoy. "Of course not. There are no such things as coincidences or miracles. This all happened for a very simple reason. I arranged it that way."

"I think that you must have. And how did you know that the weather would be so nice this evening? This is San Francisco's rainy season. It could've been dismal and chilly this evening, but it's perfect outside with no trace of a cloud anywhere. The stars are scattered around like the moon's never shone here in this magic spot before. I've never seen a night like this, but yet here it is for us to enjoy. How did you know it would be a perfect evening for dancing on a barely-lit terrace? Tell me, Mr. Spock. How did you know all of this? Hmm?" he goaded gently with a tender smile. "How?"

Spock preened with the compliment. "I arranged it that way."

McCoy's eyes flicked with avid interest over Spock's craggy face. "This is all just so perfect. The night and the music and you. If that's not a song lyric, it should be. I feel so treasured and protected and loved. I'm the luckiest guy in the universe. How could this be an evening filled with such magic when nothing like this has ever existed before? Tell me, Mr. Spock. How?"

Joy sang in his heart as he said it. "I arranged it that way."

"Vulcan--" McCoy tried to sound annoyed, but he knew that his voice merely sounded mildly chiding. "How could there be that much magic in the universe? How could you even think that much of me to make me feel so special? How did you manage all of that? Hmm? How?"

Then it was Spock's turn to flick his dark eyes over McCoy's beloved face, a face that was looking at him with so much trust and tenderness and gentle humor. "How could I help myself?" Spock whispered back, because he had suddenly found that his throat was uncharacteristically choked with emotion. "How can I do anything else when you look at me that way? How can I not treasure you above all others when you are such a truly uniquely you?"

A grin broke out on McCoy's face. It was the kind of grin that was rarely seen being worn by him because there was no anxiety or hurt or disbelief in it. It reflected more than his love, because it also mirrored his trust and devotion.

"How can I concentrate on anything else when you are near me?" Spock asked and showed how helplessly lost he was in the wonder that was Leonard McCoy. "How can anything else compare with your beauty? Especially tonight, when you are wearing all of the stars of the heavens in your eyes? How can I hear anything else when I can feel the pounding of your heart and know that it beats just for me?" He gave McCoy a soft look that was almost a caress. "How can I remember that there is anyone else in the world when you look so handsome tonight? How could there be such perfect features that only the gods should be allowed to look upon? Why should I be the only one who is lucky enough to be with you this evening?"

McCoy enjoyed himself as he said it. "Because I arranged it that way. Now, shut up and hold me tight so I know what's waiting for me when no one else is around."

Spock was more than happy to comply. Because he wanted McCoy to believe, as he did, the promise of more wonders to come when they were alone.

And the promises of the night had come true for the perennial lovers. 

Spock hovered just inches over McCoy’s face as they lay tangled together in the pale shadows of their boudoir. Spock was crowded between McCoy's legs that were hooked and bent at the knees over Spock's shoulders. Spock liked him this way, because McCoy was so open and exposed and could hide nothing from Spock. Their whole torsos could brush together, and Spock liked to do that often just so he could feel McCoy trembling beneath him as he was now.

"Damn you, Vulcan--" McCoy swore as his fingernails left bleeding scratches on Spock's back. "Don't hold anything back now."

So Spock didn't.

He raised up slightly and slid further into McCoy's waiting body, as smoothly as a hand floating caressingly over silk. McCoy's breath hitched. He scrunched his eyes closed and grabbed a handful of Spock's bare ass in a possessive way.

Then Spock's breath hitched. And all of the paganism of his native planet was in that savage gasp.

But Spock was also civilized. He would not ravage McCoy, but would simply hint of it while he gently led McCoy to higher and higher peaks. Until McCoy's senses could not absorb any more stimulation, and he would have to explode from too much feeling.

Spock gently brushed McCoy's lips once, twice, then drew back to watch the fires snapping in McCoy's eyes. Spock knew how McCoy's lips were tingling from Spock's teasing kisses. They had been more taunting than anything bruising and had set McCoy aflame.

With flashing eyes and a growl that was almost disgust, McCoy grabbed Spock to pull his head down to his.

"Shit, what you do to me, Vulcan!" McCoy sobbed in Spock's ear. "How can you fire me up so much when all I should be getting from you is loyalty and respect?! Why do you make me want these other things from you, too?!"

Spock leaned close to McCoy's ear and murmured so his Ashayam would be sure to hear him. "I arranged it that way." Then he set his teeth around McCoy's earlobe and gently sawed back and forth on it.

McCoy screamed as ecstasy shot through him and caused him to flail around as he sought a comfort that wasn't there. It was all that Spock could do to hang onto his writhing partner so that they wouldn't be pitched onto the floor. As it was, McCoy was whimpering and drooling and blindly reaching out and grasping Spock wherever he could. His needy body was quivering so much from being so wrought up by what Spock was doing to him that he knew he was near a nerve-shattering orgasm that would render him senseless.

Then Spock thrust deeply into him again. Then again. And McCoy lost all semblance of being a civilized man. He beat on Spock as their mutual orgasms tore through the both of them.

McCoy forgot almost everything then, even his own name.

But not Spock’s. Because that name he screamed and screamed again until he was incapable of speech anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
